Pull The Lever
by StkAmbln
Summary: Luan has managed to prank her entire school, and she wants Benny to witness the punchline to the final joke. It doesn't go like he or she were expecting. It's nothing like what anybody was expecting.


At the end of the latest April Fools' Day, Luan has been pranking Royal Woods High School big time all night. Everybody is in the front yard of the school, can't move their feet, stuck to the ground. There's a giant science fair volcano behind them. Luan stands beside a pole with a lever on it that will make the thing erupt over her friends and family.

Benny is on the ground. She didn't trap him. She wanted him to watch it all. Dumbfounded by the real Luan he is now meeting for the first time, he just stares.

Lincoln has given his sister this speech about how she has gone too far from going too far, and has made people who don't share her interests suffer, and how this time she even almost hurt the boy she is in love with.

She looks at a somewhat scared Benny. She needs to at least try to explain herself to him.

"I guess...I just wanted to share the thing I love the most with everybody...with you especially" She looks sadly at him. "...I guess I've been feeling alone all these years...with nobody close to me who was just as..." She looks at him again, smiling this time "...but now, comedy is not the only thing I love the most in the world...I have you now!...with you at my side...I don't need to go that crazy..." She has this very warm smile. "...maybe, I can be better."

Benny _digests_ it all. Having witnessed what Luan is capable of, and seeing the pitiful situation the girl is in, he stands up, walks to her, and takes her hand.

"I know...I know you will be better. Way much better."

Tears of happiness make their way to her eyes.

"...No, I mean...don't be offended, this is..." Turns to see all the people trapped. "...this is...it's great, really."

Luna "...wait, what?"

"But you..." He sadly lowers his sight. Negates slowly with his head. "...you were all by yourself all this time."

Luan feels her heart being squeezed by something inside her.

Benny sighs.

"...Don't give up on that." He says. "Please, never give up on that."

Luan's lips slowly part, waiting for clarification.

"...You are right." He says. "You were alone...like, literally, Luan, you were alone among all of them...and that's just wrong...but also...it makes sense, you know?..." Raises his sight. "...you're unique."

Luan "...Benny?"

"You...you just needed someone." He looks at her with fear, and determination, and a smile. "...someone by your side...to go crazy with."

Lisa "Oh...God"

Luan's mouth remains open for a little while, until it slowly starts forming a big grin.

"...You...you are joking with me, Benjamin?" She asks with a mischievous face.

"Nah" He gently raises her hand and kisses it "You are the Joker here, Luan."

Lynn "...Guys...I think I just peed my-"

"You ARE joking with me, Benny Boy!" Luan accuses him playfully.

Benny looks her straight in the eyes. He smiles at her again, and lets go of her hand. He takes one step back, and not looking at anything in the world but her, he pulls the volcano lever in one swift motion.

Lincoln "...pfft, of course"

Lori "No! Nonononono BENNY! You were supposed to-"

The mountain of paper mache explodes behind everybody. Luan lets out a little gasp, and feels her own heart explode inside her chest and how the tears leave her eyes. While terrified screaming starts, Benny comes back to Luan and gently puts a hand on her cheek.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" He asks.

With pure joy and tears all over her, Luan answers

"Yes" She grabs his face with both hands. "The greatest of all jokes"

Their lips meet and they lovely kiss, while in the background the atmosphere is filled with an explosion of loud noise and screaming and lights of multiple colors, as the two crazy lovebirds' family and classmates are covered in non lethal yet repulsive and extra sticky fake lava, and fireworks light up the night, as if Earth really has unleashed a never before seen catastrophe over the citizens of Royal Woods.

After who knows how long, they finally separate from each other.

"So..." Luan speaks "You really think I can do better than...all this?" She nods towards the disaster a few meters away.

"I'm sure WE can come up with something for next year." He says, and softly pinches her cheek and plays with it. "I think I'm getting a good _grasp _on this..._pranking matter_."

Luan feels like she's gonna melt because of delight. She contains a huge squeal the best she can, and throws herself at Benny and hugs him hard, rubbing her face against his.

"Oh, Benny! You do know how to pull my lever." She says and laughs.

Benny chuckles "...You know, people could misunderstand that one." He informs her, but still finds it amusing.

"Who cares about them" She says "It can be our very own inside joke!"

She breaks the hug, and instead grabs both his hands while locking eyes with him.

"It means you make me go crazy in love with you."

Benny is hit hard by her words and her eyes. He can't turn his emotions into words for a little while.

He then knows exactly how to respond.

"Well, you...are pulling my own lever right now."

She smiles, proud of her newest creation and her boyfriend.

"Good." She comes closer to him. "Now, as you suggested, let's go crazy together."

He chuckles again, louder this time "Yeah, let's do that." They kiss again, not for so long this time.

After a few seconds, Luan breaks the kiss, and walks a few steps in the direction of the school building.

"But first, get me some grape juice? All this _heat_ has left me thirsty." She says while taking a quick look at the unfortunate people covered in God knows what kind of substance. Some of them are starting to get up from the grass floor. For a minute, she had forgotten they even existed.

"Oh yeah, I could use one too." Benny joins her, and they walk around the horrible scene. "Maybe we could help them a little. I still feel kinda bad for them."

"Nah, the police and firefighters should be here soon." She calmly says. She snaps her fingers and grabs his hand. "Which also means we must hurry. We won't have any grape juice in jail!"

He is speechless for only a few seconds.

"Oh my, I love how you are not afraid of danger...and juvenile detention!"

Benny lets Luan take him inside the school as the sparkling lights of the fireworks die, and the groaning and cursing of grownups and kids, respectively, blend with the sound of sirens all across town.

.

.

.

_"Hi, Lincoln Loud here! No, I don't have a bigger role in the fic just because my name appears on the characters list. I mean, __haven't you noticed__ the title cards in the show? The Loud House, Lincoln Who? Joke's on you! Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha...seriously, e__ven in fanfiction. __Anyway, Luan made me read this, so joke's on me, I guess."_


End file.
